


New Beginnings

by Luluthegreatandterrible



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Post-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthegreatandterrible/pseuds/Luluthegreatandterrible
Summary: I don't own the rights to any of these characters. Just having a bit of fun. This is set in the DCEU, and was inspired by the Lois Lane epilogue of the Justice League movie. I always wanted to get closure on how the Batman & Wonder Woman relationship progressed after the movie ended and I know I'm not the only one.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to any of these characters. Just having a bit of fun. This is set in the DCEU, and was inspired by the Lois Lane epilogue of the Justice League movie. I always wanted to get closure on how the Batman & Wonder Woman relationship progressed after the movie ended and I know I'm not the only one.

In the century that she had spent in man's world Diana Prince had seen her fair share of ruins, and with the exception of the marvels of the ancient world, she was generally nonplussed by the experience. She knew far too well how all things fall to the ravages of time. As she stood in the foyer of Wayne Manor, however, it was difficult not to imagine what it must have been like before falling into decay. It had once been home to a family, nearly a lifetime ago. A smile tugged at the corner of Diana's lips as she imagined a dark haired boy running through the hallways, no doubt full of mischief. Not many people who knew Bruce Wayne as an adult could imagine him this way, but perhaps they didn't know him as she did. 

They had become close friends after Superman’s death. Not immediately, of course. But over time the professional relationship had certainly grown to something deeper. She and Bruce formed what would eventually be known as the Justice League. Fortunately they had all worked together and brought back Superman to help defeat Steppenwolf. After they had celebrated the victory and everyone had gone their separate ways, Diana had returned with Bruce to his lake house outside of Gotham where she had been staying at the time. She had been pleased at how well they had all worked together, but angry with Bruce for his attempt at sacrificing himself by drawing away Steppenwolf's parademons. It wasn't that she didn't admire his bravery, but he had enacted his plan in secret knowing she would have objected or even tried to stop him. It pained her to think that he valued his own life so little. Diana didn't remember exactly what she said to Bruce but she remembered raising her voice to him. Instead of yelling back at her he did something completely unexpected: he kissed her. She knew it was out of character and completely spontaneous (something he might never do if he was thinking clearly), but in that split second everything made sense. Diana knew that this was the culmination of months of flirting, sidelong glances and long hours working closely together. It was more than just a physical attraction. It was something special that she hadn't felt in ages, and judging by the passion behind Bruce's kiss he felt the same. Neither of them had acknowledged the spark that grown between them but they also hadn't tried to extinguish it, and the realization that it had ignited into something too powerful to stop was more than evident with his body pressed against hers. If she had let him carry out his battle plan they never would have had this chance together, she knew in her heart. Diana had never been so happy to bring a team home safely as she was that night.

 

The sound of shoes crunching dry leaves echoed in the cavernous hallway, returning Diana to the present. As she advanced towards the great room directly ahead of her, the sound of two men talking became distinctly louder. She mused how much the League and it's members had grown and changed since Steppenwolf's defeat. Arthur had embraced his role as a protector of the land and the sea. Barry had started a new job in forensics and the Flash had gained great popularity as a real hero. Victor was working with his father at Star Labs to unlock the full potential of his technology. Superman had returned to a grateful world (and Clark was soon to be a married man). Diana had come out of the shadows and into the light to defend the world of man once more. Batman might never exit the shadows, but she was pleased to see the faith he had in his mission renewed. And she and Bruce, well they were certainly partners in every sense now, and nothing had ever felt more right than that. They shared a life, and under their leadership the League would grow, but there was still more work to be done. For starters, they needed a base of operations, but where should it be located? Diana knew that the answer had presented itself when she received Bruce's message to meet him at his childhood home. The doors to what had once been a grand ballroom were open and revealed an expansive space; it would be ideal for the project that Bruce had tentatively dubbed a Hall of Justice during one of their discussions. 

Now only a few feet behind them, she could hear the enthusiasm in Bruce's voice as he brainstormed uses of the space with Alfred. Diana was alerted by the slight change in his posture that Bruce heard the sound of her heels on the marble, but then he usually knew when she was near. “Must be a hundred...hundred and fifty feet,” he noted to Alfred, surveying the room. The older man nodded slightly in agreement, “Must be.” “Big round table. Six chairs,” Bruce gestured towards the center of the room, “right there.” “But room for more,” Diana added, taking his hand in hers. Despite the chill of the room his fingers were as warm as the smile he flashed her upon hearing her words. He held her gaze for a moment before turning back to the hall and echoing her sentiment, “...but room for more.” As Bruce shared the rest of his ideas for other areas of the grounds with them, Diana could feel everything they had discussed start to take shape. One day, this would be a place where heroes would work, train, and ultimately realize the dream that Diana had once held in her heart of making the world a better place. The fact that Bruce wanted to donate his childhood home to the pursuit of this made it all the more meaningful, in her eyes. “It’s going to need a lot of renovations, of course,” he noted as they exited the ballroom. “It's been open to the elements for a while and I would want to modernize it to meet our needs, but I think this could work.” Diana paused to glance around her surroundings. “Well, for starters we should probably fix the roof,” she commented as some pigeons fluttered by the doorway of the great hall, “but otherwise...This could absolutely work. It's perfect, Bruce. Exactly what we need.” His expression was excited and almost hopeful as they moved towards the exit. Diana had barely noticed Alfred had already gone out to the car. Bruce paused for a second by the doorway and glanced back inside at something she didn't see. “I haven't spent this much time here in ages,” Bruce said, almost to himself. Then, as if answering the question Diana had not yet said aloud, he added “It was hard to live here after they died. Too big. Too empty. Alfred tried his best to make it a home, but we eventually relocated to the lake house.” He saw the small smile on her face as she moved to face him, so close that they were now almost touching. “You know, pretty soon this place will be anything but empty. There may actually be too many people here for your liking.” “The original cave is under the manor. If it gets too crowded I can always hide down there,” Bruce replied with a smirk. “Is that so? I suppose there's a secret entrance?” Diana teased playfully. His response, however, was matter of fact, “Yes, behind the grandfather clock. You could always join me down there...if you wanted to.” “I think that i would like that very much.” Diana leaned in slightly and pressed a kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned. The smile on his face when he finally pulled back mirrored her own. “Let's go home,” he said softly. It was the best idea she had heard all day. As they walked out into the afternoon sun Diana couldn't help but feel that although there had been a fair share of darkness in both of their lives over the years, the future was looking much brighter.

 


End file.
